


Harrumph

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [275]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: harrumph: verb: huh-ruhmf: to express oneself gruffly: first recorded in 1930





	Harrumph

"Harrumph."

"Harrrrummmphh."

"Har - rrumPHHH."

"We just finished a case a few hours ago." John murmured without looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"Harrummmmmph."

"Nope."

"Not gonna happen."

"Harr -"

"Uh - uh."

"I'm perfectly capable."

"Don't you have an experiment to do, or a treatise on ash to work on."

"Harrumph. Seven down, eight words -"

"Just for once, couldn't you let me...oh."

Sherlock had moved from his perch on the couch to behind John in that silent, exasperatingly ninja way he had. "- meaning 'to express oneself gruffly."

"I would have figured it out - " Sherlock nuzzled John's neck gently: soft, warm lips easily found the spot, the one place where any thoughts of thinking quickly departed. "Damnnnnnnn."

"Yes?" John could feel Sherlock grin against his collarbone as his robe began to slip from his shoulder.

"I...would...have...figured it out...eventually." John closed his eyes as Sherlock's long, dexterous fingers untied the belt to John's robe, then his warm hands ran down his chest until they settled on his hips.

"By all means," Sherlock's voice dipped into the range of the 'ohmygod' spectrum that turned John's muscles to jelly. "if you wish to continue your rather Sisyphean task, please allow me to assist you, however -"

"Mmmm?"

"I can think of other activities - that would be -"

John sighed heavily, letting his pen and newspaper drop lightly from his fingers, signaling his surrender. 

"a bit more mutually beneficial."

"Oh god. Yes."


End file.
